


Prescription Dreams

by Colamiilk



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Goretober 2018, Graphic depictions of overdosing, I think he(satan) just gives less fucks about limiting himself then ryo does, Jenny uses her psychic powers to make ryo do stuff while still thinking its his own choice, M/M, for some reason I headcanon satan being even more gay for akira then ryo?, idk why, jenny needs more appreciation, lets be real that'd be the only way to raise someone as crazy as him, making someone else overdose, ryo has self restraint, she has a hard job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Jenny wasn’t one to talk, so he didn’t find himself too upset with her action based response. Still he clicked his tongue and shoved the pills back towards her. They dropped and rolled down her chest before hitting the floor with a tiny dull thump.“I feel fine, I don’t need any medicine.”---Drawkill's Goretober 2018! Day 5 - Prescription Dreams





	Prescription Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For once in this event I actually wrote this in time but then i took a nap and woke up and it was late so…. Fuck. I'm not doing too hot in this event but i'm trying alright. 
> 
> Uhh I will say that i don't really know what this is? Idk.. Its kinda cute though right?

“What is this?” The crystalline pills Jenny had dropped into his hand glittered in the low light. Ryo shifted his laptop down the side of his lap onto the white covers and pushed himself further up to raise an eyebrow at the woman who stared down blankly at him. 

She didn’t bother to answer his question vocally, or even produce a bottle that would’ve clarified what exactly he was holding. Instead her hand came down over his, closing his fingers around the pills for him and pushing the hand up towards his mouth. 

Jenny wasn’t one to talk, so he didn’t find himself too upset with her action based response. Still he clicked his tongue and shoved them back towards her. They dropped and rolled down her chest before hitting the floor with a tiny dull thump.

“I feel fine, I don’t need any medicine.” Turning his laptop back on he went back to his work, editing over videos and changing the frequency so that he could find a way to get it to work without the drug. At this point it didn’t matter if it’d effect Akira as well, they didn’t have to worried about him being outed like they did before. 

A few minutes passed in silence before he realized Jenny was still standing there, her looming presence and unchanging smile making Ryo uncomfortable in a way it never had before. His skin started to bead with sweat and feel waxy. All at once he suddenly felt like he was sick. 

Holding his hand over his mouth he pushed his laptop back over and curled into himself slightly. He only held that position for a bit before he turned to swing his legs over the bed. He needed to get to the bathroom, any second he was going to vomit his guts everywhere. 

As soon as he turned around though he was faced with Jenny holding out the same pills from before. He hadn’t noticed her move at all, to pick them up off the floor or take out new ones. There was a moment of unsurity and then he felt the sick feeling in his stomach spike. 

Grabbing the pills roughly from her hands he threw them back swallowing them dry and gagging at how the stuck to his throat on the way down. When his head came back up and his eyes reopened with a pinched and annoyed blink Jenny was in front of him, offering a glass of water. 

He glared and sort of scoffed as he took the glass. Her whole not moving yet clearly moving because she had new shit act was honestly more annoying than anything. Chugging the glass down he couldn’t help but grimace at how bitter the water tasted. 

Water being bitter was an oddity for sure and when he realized it he dropped the glass with a loud shatter. He tried to stand, to at least move onto his knees to face Jenny at eye level but as he tried to go up his entire body shifted and fell into the sheets. 

“Jenny! What did you give me! What was that!” His body felt as if it was caving into itself, like he couldn’t unfurl himself if he tried. Jenny didn’t move, she didn’t run away, she didn’t move closer. Her face didn’t even twitch. She just watched with her unblinking eyes. 

Struggling against the sheets he tried to right himself to face her head on. Anger was bubbling in his skin but it was also heavy with confusion and betrayal. He hadn’t even considered the medicine could’ve been anything but cold medicine or pain killers or what not. 

This was Jenny, she was practically his mother, why at this point would she suddenly switch gears and want him dead?

Struggling a bit like a dead fish he dug around for his phone. His face was going numb on one side, his skin was starting to feel like rubber. He felt too hot and too cold all at the same time. When his hand finally bumped against the cold glass screen of his phone he felt some of the tension flood out of his shoulders. 

The screen lit up bright as can be when he hit the power button, his eyes squinted trying to get accustomed to the unbelievable bright it brought to the dark room. When his eyes finally did flutter back open with a few false attempts of thinking he could look and not quite being ready yet he felt his throat twist up. 

The screen was all messed up. Turning it off and back on again the horrible weight in his chest only got heavier. It still looked horribly grainy and broken. Rubbing his eye he swore under his breath when it refused to focus on the image. 

Whatever. He could still operate it. Trying to swallow down the panic that came with knowing his vision was leaving him he opened the contact lists and jammed his thumb down on Akira’s name. 

It rang, and rang, and finally dropped off. Swearing he hit the call button again. He didn’t care how late it was, he didn’t care that the other was probably going to be pissed off that Ryo had woken him up at this ungodly hour. How could he care about shit like that when he could feel a weird numbness crawling over his heart? 

Something in his body was breaking, there was no denying that the numbness was something inside him failing and causing the rest of the body to shut down. Struggling to sit up he realized he was still very much unable to summon any strength into his limbs. This time when he fell his face planted into the covers and he growled in annoyance as he flailed until he managed to flip himself onto his back. 

Finally he heard the click of the phone being picked up, he didn’t wait to hear what Akira was going to say, he wasn’t going to deal with the other whining about being woken up right now. 

“Akira! Get down here!” As he yelled into the receiver he cringed at how wrecked his voice sounded. There was a moment of silence, Akira’s sleep heavy mind surely trying to process the information that had just been given to him. 

“Huh? Ryo? What's wrong?” Sure enough his voice was slurred and confused. Ryo grit his teeth, they didn’t have time for these dumb questions. Pressing his fingers along the bottom of his right eye socket he pressed them in, surprised that the normal static that came with the pressure on the eye looked almost exactly the same as his current vision right now. 

“Akira I'm being attacked! Help me!” It wasn’t exactly a lie, and Ryo’s mind wasn’t working well enough in the cloud of illness to properly explain what had just happened. Pulling his fingers out of his eye he slammed the butt of his palm into his forehead over and over again. He could feel his consciousness fading. He needed to keep himself awake… But all the pain he was inflicting on himself practically was going unfelt. 

Nothing but the effects of the pills felt real anymore. 

“I’m heading over! Don’t die Ryo!” It was a like a weight had been lifted off his chest as he heard those words. Akira was coming… And while he wasn’t sure what the other teen could do since he had already taken the pills hearing the rustling of Akira running around to head over made him feel like things might turn out alright. 

The line went dead after one last ‘sit tight’ from Akira and Ryo dropped the phone limply. His chest was moving with deep shaking breaths, he hated how hard he had to focus on each breath. How it felt like if he relaxed for even a second his breathing would just stop completely. 

When his eyes finally cracked open again he noticed Jenny still was there, that she still hadn’t moved since all of this had started. Letting his face slip into a hateful glare that oozed with the promise of violence he tried to get up only to fall back into the sheets. 

Gritting his teeth he fumed from where he was stuck. His hand clenched around his phone and before he could even think about it he chucked it as hard as he could into Jenny’s face. It hit dead on with a horrible thwack, and then fell dead to the floor. 

Jenny didn’t seem the slightest bit phased by the action though. She still stood, perfectly unmoving and unaffected. In fact if it weren’t for the fact that blood was starting to stream down her face where she had been hit Ryo would’ve wondered if it had even hurt. 

The blood was streaming out in little tracks and falling off the point of her chin in droplets. Ryo’s eyes shook in fear. Her blood… It was golden yellow. 

She was a demon. 

There was a demon in front of him, one that had been hiding in plain sight this entire time. 

As he tried fruitlessly to inch himself away with his limp body her shoulders sagged, the first movement from her since this all started. She sort of began to bend weirdly and her hair grew rapidly. Ryo’s heart flew up into his throat. 

Oh god she was transforming… he was going to have to face a demon with no weapon while he could barely move his body. Struggling towards his night stand he desperately tried to reach his gun. Before his fingers could even brush the drawer though Jenny’s cold hand grabbed onto his ankle and pulled him back towards her. 

Grabbing onto the sheets he buried his face into them, too scared to even look back to see what his mother had become. Eventually his curiosity became too much though and he was forced to peek back.

Behind him stood a round figure made entirely of red hair, his caretakers face enlarged and placed in the center with the same smile she always wore. Ryo’s blood went cold and his struggling flared to life again. What on earth? Since when was she a demon? Why had she been hiding so long? 

Where the hell was Akira? 

“Stay still and remember master.” Ryo froze, looking back at Jenny once more with wide eyes. 

Jenny had said something. He was unsure he had ever heard her voice before. It was so deep and she spoke without her mouth moving. Swallowing he let Jenny pull him closer and prop him back up against the headboard. He was in such a shock he couldn’t bother to do anything but stare. 

“It’s time for you to wake up.” Suddenly his breaths were coming out heavy and fast. They only got faster and more panicked with every passing second and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Jenny. 

The door slammed open and Akira slid in with a bloodthirsty expression, his eyes locked onto Jenny with a fire that no one could ever hope to control. Ryo began to shake horribly and then he heard a horribly loud pop in his head. 

Cold liquid rushed down his spine and out his back, white light bursted out of him and illuminated the room enough that everyone had to squint. All the pain he felt disappeared, like the light that poured off of him was washing it all away. 

Feathers began to sprout out of the crystalline liquid around him, covering and growing over them in the shape of wings. Akira’s face was still angry, but it had turned from violently protective to irate and confused. 

Ryo pulled his hands up in front of his face, staring at the glowing white of his skin in amazement. Turning them around a couple times he stood up to check his back, balking at the white wings that now graced his back. 

Jenny stood back to allow him the room to turn around and see how the light fell of his skin in glittery fragments as he spun. Each one of his wings extended and fluttered, and he looked back towards to Akira.

As soon as he managed to focus on the teen across from him his expression changed from it's amazement and shock to completely smitten. He didn’t completely understand why he had found himself suddenly consumed by this all consuming affection but he didn’t question it either. Instead throwing himself into the demon man’s arms and holding him tight. 

“Akira you came!” Akira made sort of a strangled noise of confusion before nodding and holding Ryo back awkwardly, trying to find a place his arms fit between all the wings. Ryo just giggled and rubbed his face deeper against Akira’s chest. 

Soon he’d have to figure out what had happened to him, but for right now he was perfectly happy following the overwhelming desire to hold Akira that had come with this transformation.

**Author's Note:**

> AAaaaa!! I'm so excited for tomorrow/later today’s prompt!! It's ‘otherworldly meal’ and you bet your ass i'm going to write Akira eating! I'm a horrible gay and could watch that demon stuff his face forever,, he’s so cute… 
> 
> Also my friend was begging me to finish the job and kill Ryo the entire time i was writing this, for her sake pls imagine the line ‘I'm heading over! Don’t die Ryo!’ as ‘I’m heading over! Don’t die until I get there Ryo! I wanna see that shit!’ 
> 
> It's all she wants in life.


End file.
